


Bliss's songs

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of drabbles between elves. Of Adult nature and includes het. Takes place during the Time of the Trees and First age, also having OC pairings originally of my own design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Írima quildë, Desireable Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The soft whisper of melody flowing o'er the wintry airs bearing unseen pale beckons me to him.

I come to him, my fair lover, hastening to quench the fire within me burning more fiercely than the hearth nearby.

Velvet lips press passionately against mine, seeking release, soft silks enveloping us in a wrap of flame. 

Nimble fingers unclasp and discard away the confines between us, at last entering me in a smooth, fluid movement.

Moans issue muffled from the fervent kisses betwixt our union and fiery essences are granted release. Finally we are one amongst the desireable silence…


	2. Carnë losillë, Red rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a series of drabbles between elves. Of Adult nature and includes het. Takes place during the Time of the Trees and First age, also having OC pairings originally of my own design.

Intertwining of the tree limb's filter the silver light streaming through in a haze of mystic grey, falling upon two entangled in a heap of limbs.

Mellifluous whispers into an attentive ear are answered, dusky lips parted in carnality to taste the honey of those other lips.

Tempestuous eyes of grey look attentively, the pallid beauties of the lover standing out amongst the night. Skin of silver and eyes of cold blue, and undulating tresses of flaxen gold shine faintly. 

In a swift flash of lightning penumbral illuminates hues and a sanguine rose is left behind, spirits floating free.


End file.
